Aristocat Universe/Cast Gallery
Gallery: Main Characters Duchess in The Aristocats-1.jpg|Duchess Caty Lulu Caty in Commercial.jpg|Lulu Caty Luna in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Princess Luna Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Prince Nyan Artemis in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Prince Artemis Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby Blackberry in Winter on Watership Down.jpg|Blackberry Pikachu (TV Series).jpg|Ash's Pikachu Emmy (TV Series).jpg|Emmy Max (TV Series)-0.jpg|Max Marie in The Aristocats.jpg|Marie Treasure in Whisker Haven.jpg|Treasure Diana in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg|Diana Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse Berlioz-aristocats-48.3.jpg|Berlioz Gatomon in Digimon Adventure tri.jpg|Gatomon Patamon in Digimon The Movie.jpg|Patamon Jigglypuff in Pokemon.jpg|Luna's Jigglypuff Pichu-little-pokemon-45.7.jpg|Nyan's Pichu Chikorita-ashs-pokemon-mewtwo-returns-6.9.jpg|Artemis' Chikorita Espeon--22.4.jpg|Lulu's Espeon Braixen-serenas--2.94.jpg|Lulu's Braixen Fennekin in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg|Treasure's Fennekin Clefairy in TV Show.jpg|Marie's Clefairy Shaymin in Memories in the Mist!.jpg|Diana's Shaymin Eevee in Pokemon the Movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened.jpg|Luna's Eevee Riolu (TV Series).jpg|Luna's Riolu Delcatty in Battling The Generation Gap!.jpg|Duchess' Delcatty Gavin's Marowak in From Brags to Riches.jpg|Mrs. Brisby's Marowak Pidgeot (TV Series).jpg|Blackberry's Pidgeot Mimi Caty in Cleaning Day.jpg|Queen Mimi Susu Caty 2.jpg|Queen Susu Hera.jpg|Queen Hera Pikachu_in_Pokemon_Mewtwo_Returns.jpg|Mimi's Pikachu Vaporeon in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Susu's Vaporeon Azumarill in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg|Hera's Azumarill Rover Dangerfield in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover Dangerfield Alvin Seville in Burger King.jpg|Alvin Seville Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Simon Seville Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|Theodore Seville Ord in Dragon Tales.jpg|Ord Cassie in Dragon Tales.jpg|Cassie Zak in Dragon Tales.jpg|Zak Wheezie in Dragon Tales.jpg|Wheezie Kasumi Tendo (TV Series).jpg|Kasumi Tendo Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Minako Aino / Sailor Venus Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi-Moon Ash Ketchum in Game Boy Advance Video.jpg|Ash Ketchum Misty in The Princess and the Togepi.jpg|Misty Brock in Pokemon Pewter Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever.jpg|Brock Sailor Mars in Beach Blanket Bungle.jpg|Rei Hino / Sailor Mars Flareon (TV Series).jpg|Rei's Flareon Phobos (TV Series).jpg|Phobos Deimos (TV Series).jpg|Deimos Sailor Jupiter in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter Jolteon in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Makoto's Jolteon Teddiursa in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg|Makoto's Teddiursa Ash's Charizard in Pokemon the Movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened.jpg|Ash's Charizard Ash's Bulbasaur in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Ash's Bulbasaur Squirtle-ashs-pokemon-2.67.jpg|Ash's Squirtle Pidgeotto (TV Series).jpg|Ash's Pidgeotto Togepi in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg|Misty's Togepi Misty's Psyduck (TV Series).jpg|Misty's Psyduck Brock's Vulpix in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Brock's Vulpix Lusamine's Clefable in Got Meltan.jpg|Lulu's Clefable Nurse Joy in Pokemon Cilan and Brock! Gyarados’s Imperial Rage!!.jpg|Nurse Joy Officer Jenny in Pokemon Cilan and Brock! Gyarados’s Imperial Rage!!.jpg|Officer Jenny Momoko (Cat) in Wedding Peach DX.jpg|Shizuka Yuri (Cat) in Wedding Peach DX.jpg|Dorothy Hinagiku (Cat) in Wedding Peach DX.jpg|Kasumi Shampoo Cat.jpg|Shanpon Gyopi.jpg|Gyopi Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Jeanette Miller Eleanor Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Eleanor Miller Panda in Airplane's Trouble.jpg|Panda Rabbit in Susu's Bump.jpg|Rabbit Kim Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Kim Possible Ron Stoppable in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Ron Stoppable Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Dave Seville Miss Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Miss Miller Quetzal in Dragon Tales.jpg|Quetzal Tom in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Tom Jerry in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Jerry Bugs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck Justin in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Justin Teresa in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Teresa Brisby Martin Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Martin Brisby Cynthia in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby Timmy in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Timmy Brisby Jama-P in Wedding Peach.jpg|Jama-P Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz Tanya Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz Mama Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Mama Mousekewitz Yasha Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Yasha Mousekewitz Auntie Shrew in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Auntie Shrew Mr. Ages in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mr. Ages Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Jeremy Basil in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dr. Dawson Kimba in Kimba the White Lion (1989).jpg|Kimba Bambi-young-bambi-2.22.jpg|Bambi Kitty in The Homeland.jpg|Kitty Coco.jpg|Pauley Bucky in The Homeland.jpg|Bucky Thumper_in_Bambi.jpg|Thumper Flower-young-bambi-6.71_71.jpg|Flower Simba in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg.jpg|Simba Nala_in_The_Lion_King.jpg|Nala The Great Prince in Bambi 2.jpg|The Great Prince Zazu_in_The_Lion_King.jpg|Zazu Owl in Bambi.jpg|Owl Timon_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|Timon Pumbaa_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa Rafiki in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Rafiki Clemont's Chespin in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Toulouse's Chespin Ditto in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg|Berlioz's Ditto Rufus (Kim Possible).jpg|Rufus Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Roquefort-aristocats-30.1.jpg|Roquefort Olivia-flaversham-the-great-mouse-detective-6.33.jpg|Olivia Flaversham Nibbles in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Nibbles Frou-Frou in The Aristocats.jpg|Frou-Frou Napoleon in The Aristocats.jpg|Napoleon Lafayette in The Aristocats.jpg|Lafayette Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat Shun Gon in The Aristocats.jpg|Shun Gon Hit Cat in The Aristocats.jpg|Hit Cat Peppo in The Aristocats.jpg|Peppo Billy Boss in The Aristocats.jpg|Billy Boss Queen Serenity (TV Series).jpg|Queen Serenity Neo-Queen Serenity (TV Series).jpg|Neo-Queen Serenity King Endymion (TV Series).jpg|King Endymion Aphrodite in Wedding Peach.jpg|Aphrodite Celeste in Wedding Peach.jpg|Celeste Ikuko Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Ikuko Tsukino Kenji Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Kenji Tsukino Sammy-sailor-moon-1.5.jpg|Shingo Tsukino Delia Ketchum (TV Series).jpg|Delia Ketchum Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak Brock's Chansey.jpg|Mimi's Chansey Wigglytuff in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time & Darkness.jpg|Mimi's Wigglytuff Lopunny (TV Series).jpg|Shizuka's Lopunny Gardevoir (TV Series).jpg|Dorothy's Gardevoir Jynx (TV Series).jpg|Kasumi's Jynx Guest Star: Schnookums in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show.jpg|Shnookums Meat in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show.jpg|Meat Entei in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Entei Lugia in in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Lugia Main Villains: Fat Cat in Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Fat Cat Bagi 2.jpg|Bagi Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Cat R. Waul Uncle Harry in Alvin and the Chipmunks.jpg|Uncle Harry Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan Jessie in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Jessie James in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|James Meowth in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Team Rocket's Meowth Jessie's Arbok in in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Jessie's Arbok James' Weezing in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|James' Weezing Siren in Suite Pretty Cure.jpg|Megaera Delilah 2.jpg|Delilah Isis in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Isis Don Karnage in TaleSpin.jpg|Don Karnage Fidget in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Fidget Mepps in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Mepps Mole in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Mole Wart in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Wart Snout in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Snout Chula in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Chula Sweet William.jpg|Sweet William One-Eye in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|One-Eye Frenchy in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Frenchy Felonius in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Felonius Ferdinand in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Ferdinand Jessie's Wobbuffet in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Jessie's Wobbuffet Other Characters: Heroes: Shrek in Shrek the Third.jpg|Shrek Donkey in Shrek the Third.jpg|Donkey Princess Fiona in Shrek the Third.jpg|Fiona Pinocchio in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Pinocchio Gingy in Shrek.jpg|Gingy Puss in Boots in Shrek the Third.jpg|Puss in Boots Pig 1 in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Pig 1 Pig 2 in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Pig 2 Pig 3 in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Pig 3 Dragon in Burger King.jpg|Dragon Big Bad Wolf in Shrek 2.jpg|Big Bad Wolf Magic Mirror in Shrek.jpg|Magic Mirror Three Blind Mice in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Three Blind Mice Villains: Professor-norton-nimnul-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.17.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul One Time: Heroes: Madame Adelaide in The Aristocats.jpg|Madame Adelaide Georges Hautecourt in The Aristocats.jpg|Georges Hautecourt Abigail Gabble in The Aristocats.jpg|Abigail Gabble Amelia Gabble in The Aristocats.jpg|Amelia Gabble Uncle Waldo in The Aristocats.jpg|Uncle Waldo Villains: Edgar in The Aristocats.jpg|Edgar